Incomprehensibility
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Karena di dunia ini terlalu banyak misteri yang masih tidak dapat dimengerti meski waktu terus berputar. Terutama sebuah gejolak dalam dada yang mengakibatkan jantung berpacu abnormal. CPC2016


**Incomprehensibility**

Karena di dunia ini terlalu banyak misteri yang masih tidak dapat dimengerti meski waktu terus berputar. Terutama sebuah gejolak dalam dada yang mengakibatkan jantung berpacu abnormal. CPC2016

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Dedicated : Crack Pairing Celebration 2016**

 **Pairing : Osamu Dazai X Higuchi Ichiyo**

 **Warning : Crack Pairing, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Di fic ini ada beberapa hal yang aku tambahkan secara imajinasi pribadiku sehingga mungkin saja akan membuat kalian mengerutkan dahi sedalam-dalamnya hingga berbekas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulut mungil itu terbuka, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin demi kebutuhan pernapasannya. Keadaan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan pemuda bersurai kayu yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur napas hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Walau begitu jantung Adam dan Hawa itu masih saja 'berisik'.

Higuchi Ichiyo dan juga Dazai Osamu tak pernah terpikir bahwa keadaan bisa serumit ini.

Menurut pandangan gadis mafia itu ia hanya diperintahkan oleh Mori Ougai alias ketua dari Port Mafia untuk 'menyelesaikan' sebuah bangunan baru yang berfungsi sebagai perusahaan dengan segala bidang yang ditanganinya di kota Minato Mirai 21, kota yang menjadi pusat dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan juga pusat riset dan teknologi modern yang sedang berkembang mengikuti zaman yang berubah.

Kali ini, tanpa ada rekan yang membantunya. Bagi Higuchi Ichiyo ini bukanlah hal sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi sebuah 'kejutan' yang menjadikannya jalan penuh duri-duri tajam.

Sedangkan Osamu Dazai yang merupakan seorang pemuda dari Agensi Detektif itu hanya ingat bahwa ia 'dihukum' oleh atasannya akibat 'beberapa hal yang sebelumya ia lakukan'. Dan bila ditanyai ia pergi dengan siapa, jawabannya tidak ada orang yang mau dihukum bersama pemuda itu. Tentu saja.

Hukuman itu enggan sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Dazai, tapi mengingat siapa yang memberinya hukuman Dazai tak perlu berpikir hingga dua kali untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia akan melakukan 'sedikit pembelaan' agar hukumannya 'sedikit saja' diringankan dari bahunya. Hingga akhirnya lima menit kemudian Dazai Osamu mendapati dirinya sedang menaiki kereta dengan jadwal tercepat untuk menuju kota Minato Mirai 21, untuk menyelesaikan 'hukuman' yang ditanggungnya tentu saja.

Dua puluh lima menit atau mungkin saja kurang dari itu untuk 'menyelesaikan' sebuah perusahaan kecil dengan bangunan dengan tingkat sebanyak empat puluh lantai beserta 'semua isinya' di mata gadis dengan surai pirang itu. Dan menurut Dazai Osamu ia hanya memperlukan waktu lima belas menit atau mungkin saja di bawah lima menit bila ia mau untuk menebus 'hukuman' yang menjeratnya. Ya, itu semua adalah prediksi yang ada di dalam kepala dari dua orang berbeda gender itu. Hingga akhirnya ada yang ikut andil dalam urusan mereka.

The Guild.

Sebuah organisasi yang siapa pun pasti mengetahuinya karena memang seperti itulah 'kebekenan' yang dibuat oleh kelompok itu.

Gadis pirang itu mengaku ia harus membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam sana beserta berkas-berkas pentingnya. Oh, tentu saja ia takkan lupa untuk memberikan asap-asap gelap sebagai tanda ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Di satu sisi yang berseberangan pemuda dari Agensi Detektif itu mengatakan ia ada 'urusan' dengan sebuah perusahaan baru yang sial atau beruntung adalah target dari musuhnya.

Keduanya mengerutkan dahi di saat mengetahui ada yang tak beres di sini. Dan hal tersebut lebih penting ketimbang pekerjaan gadis itu mau pun juga hukuman sang pemuda.

Tak sampai Higuchi mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya sebuah bom dari lantai tiga telah 'lepas' hingga membuat seluruh orang di lantai itu kehilangan nyawanya dalam sekejap. Beruntung keduanya berada di lantai lima saat kejadian berlangsung.

Sebuah kesalahan besar bahwa seseorang dari Port Mafia yang melakukannya. Higuchi hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat hipotesis miliknya disangkal dengan mudahnya.

Dazai menatap para pekerja yang menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dan juga gumaman yang mengisi udara di ruangan itu dan selanjutnya adalah suara derap kaki dari pegawai yang bekerja di sana yang mebumbung tinggi di uadara. Memenuhi indera pendengaran keduanya.

Dazai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Di saat yang lain kedua alisnya saling bertaut dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di permukaan kulitnya. Hampir mirip dengan Higuchi.

Tangan dengan perban yang nyaris menutupi seluruhnya itu menarik lengan gadis itu tanpa basa-basi. Bila diberi pertanyaan, Dazai hanya akan mengangkat kedua bahu dan menjawabnya dengan kalimat, 'Bukankah lebih baik membuat aliansi dengan musuh bila lawanmu yang sebenarnya lebih kuat dari pada kalian?' setidaknya waktu itu Dazai mau berepot-repot ria untuk membentuk aliansi dengan Higuchi yang sungguh beruntungnya pemuda itu karena untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil melakukannya. Bahkan Dazai merasa ini lebih baik dari pada saat ia bekerja sama dengan mantan rekannya, Nakahara Chuuya. Memang ada kalanya musuhmu lebih mengerti dirimu lewat cara berbeda dari pada kawanmu yang selalu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bersama denganmu.

Dua pasang tungkai itu membawa Dazai beserta rekan-baru-dan-juga-sementaranya itu menuju lantai paling atas dari gedung itu. Tentu mereka tak menggunakan lift atau tangga biasa dan juga tangga untuk evakuasi. Mereka menggunakan rute di mana hanya _cleaning service_ yang menggunakannya. Itu membantu mereka karena nyatanya rute itu memiliki banyak sekali jalan tikus.

Dua menit lewat lima puluh detik berikutnya lagi lantai basecamp meledak. Gemuruh dirasakan hingga anak-anak rambut Dazai dan juga Higuchi. Bangunan ini bergetar beberapa kali. Pemuda dengan iris cokelat tua itu berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa bom yang digunakan bukanlah sebuah bom main-main. Kali ini adalah bom yang sepertinya tak memiliki penjinak.

"Oh, kurasa 'bel masuk' berbunyi beberapa kali. 'Guru' akan menghukum kita bila kita terlambat."

Higuchi tahu akan hal itu, "Kalau begitu jangan buat 'Guru' kita menunggu," balasnya cepat, begitu pula dengan ditambahnya kecepatan ia memacu kedua tungkainya, berlari menipiskan jarak yang ada. Melewati lantai-lantai berwarna putih megkilat dan juga penerangan yang jelas keduanya melewati tiap-tiap lorong secepat yang mereka bisa.

Sedikit terlambat untuk mereka berdua, lantai nomor dua puluh tiga meledak duluan sebelum keduanya sempat melewati lantai itu. Tepat di menit ke tujuh belas dan juga lewat dua puluh detik. Lantai dengan nomor dua puluh dua itu sudah 'dihabisi' dan Higuchi nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sampai Dazai membantunya melawan gravitasi dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai penyangga. Higuchi bisa merasakan ikatan rambutnya lepas karena kuatnya deru angin. Tentu juga bagaimana hangat tubuh beserta aroma Dazai yang terkecap di indera penciumannya. Lalu jantung pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu yang berisik menurut telinga Higuchi. Dan keduanya kembali memacu kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Dua puluh lima kali dalam interval waktu lima menit, Higuchi selalu menatap jam tangan berwarna keperakan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menebak-nebak lantai mana yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya sebelum mereka sampai ke lantai teratas.

Setidaknya di waktu ledakan yang selanjutnya keduanya beruntung, walau sedikit saja. Lima detik setelah mereka melewati lantai tiga puluh enam ledakan terjadi, tapi efeknya masih terasa di kulit mereka. Dazai bisa merasakan darahnya dan juga tubuhnya yang bergetar. Mencibirnya dalam hati, ia tak ingin mati karena dibunuh oleh mafia lain. Itu sama sekali tak indah dan membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan minus dinilainya.

Keduanya kembali dikejar waktu yang menggila, bila orang biasa lainnya takkan bisa menyelesaikan empat puluh waktu dalam jangka waktu tiga puluh tiga menit empat puluh tujuh sembilan detik untuk melaluinya maka Dazai dan juga Higuchi adalah pasangan pertama yang menyelesaikannya.

Tangan kanan Higuchi yang sudah berkeringat itu sedikit bergetar saat ia akan memutar kenop pintu besi menuju lantai teratas. Kedua kakinya dapat merasakan terpaan angin dingin yang lewat melalui celah-celah pintu.

Di detik hitungan pertama pintu itu terbuka tanpa sempat Higuchi membukanya. Dazai, sudah pasti dia yang melakukannya. Mendorongnya dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya. Membuat pegangan kenop pintu itu terlepas dengan sukses dari tangan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau ragu membukanya harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku, aku akan membukakannya untukmu." gumamnya dengan nada jahil dan juga sebuah kedipan di mata kirinya. Higuchi hanya bisa terdiam karena tubuhnya yang membeku.

Sebuah tepukan tangan selama tiga kali mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Seorang pria dengan kulit berwarna sedikit pucat dengan surai pirang platina dan juga iris biru bak samudera itu berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah lantai tertinggi. Jangan lupakan juga fakta adanya helikopter di sana juga. Beruntung lantai teratas ini adalah atap datar sehingga helikopter yang mampu menampung sekitar empat orang itu bisa mendarat dengan sempurna di sana. Setidaknya bukan lagi di tengah-tengah jalan raya hingga menimbulkan kemacetan parah.

"Senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian berdua Tuan Higuchi dan juga Nyonya Dazai." salam pertama dari pria dengan nama lengkap Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald yang merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi The Guild sukses membuat dua pasang alis itu saling bertaut.

"Yang benar Tuan Dazai," koreksi Dazai dengan alis yang masih setia bertaut itu.

"dan juga Nyonya Higuchi." tambah Higuchi yang keadaannya tak beda jauh dari Dazai.

Pria itu menepuk kedua tangannya, ia memang sudah 'terlalu sering' melakukan kesalahan dengan motif yang sama benar. Melupakan nama orang itu memang yang paling parah menurut ingatannya tapi kali ini sepertinya terparah dari sejarah ingatannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang sering sekali salah menyebutkan nama-nama orang. Kupikir kali ini aku benar karena aku menyebut nama kalian berdua dengan benar, tapi rupanya masih ada kesalahan lain yang tidak aku sadari."

Dazai dan Higuchi hanya mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan. Mereka memang sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, setidaknya mereka takkan kaget dengan 'nama baru' ciptaan Fitzgerald.

"Cukup sekian basa-basinya. Kalian berdua tentu tahu bahwa akulah orang yang menempatkan bom itu di perusahaan ini. Dan juga pasti kalian berdua tahu bahwa ada hal 'baru' karena kehadirannya diriku di tempat ini wahai pasangan suami istri yang manis." ucapnya dengan nada riang. Membuat tingkat kewaspadaan pemuda detektif dan juga gadis mafia itu meningkatkan penjagannya hingga lebih dari kuadrat.

Tangan kanan Fitzgerald membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang besarnya sama dengan besarnya uang kertas. Kedua iris kayu Dazai mengecil.

Pada hitungan selanjutnya Higuchi bisa merasakan punggungnya baru saja bertemu dengan dingin dan juga kerasnya dinding. Ia bahkan melewati beberapa anak tangga secara sekaligus. Higuchi terdorong ke belakang dan itu lebih dari lima langkah orang dewasa.

Pada sisi yang berbeda Dazai merasakan punggungnya yang memanas hebat akibat jatuh di lantai. Di sudut bibirnya aliran anak sungai dengan air berwarna merah yang lebih kental dari pada air itu membuat Dazai menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Lima belas langkah ke kanan atau juga lebih dari itu. Dazai telah terpental dari posisi semulanya.

"Tuan Dazai, aku rasa pukulan pertamaku tak seserius itu." ungkapnya penuh dengan sarkasme dan juga nada kepuasan. Dazai hanya bangun, mengubah posisinya dengan posisi duduk lengan tangan kanannya terasa sulit digerakkan. "Aah, sepertinya lenganku akan sobek bila terus-terusan begini." balasnya sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang sakit dan juga perih akibat beberapa macam luka yang menggores tubuhnya.

Raut muka pria kebangsaan Amerika itu menjadi gelap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa detektif muda itu akan mencoba membaca pola serangannya alih-alih menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa yang sedang kau cari hingga seserius itu?" Dazai bertanya dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu. Fitzgerald terkekeh sebentar, dalam hati ia memuji bagaimana keintelekkan pemuda itu bisa dengan cepat membaca pikirannya.

Tangan itu mengelus pelan rambut bagian belakangnya yang sedikit berantakan, Fitzgerald mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap awan tak berbentuk itu, kedua irisnya bergulir menatap kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pasangan pernikahan politik dari dua organisasi. Sebenarnya mereka berdua masih bertunangan. Mungkin saja."

"Mereka berdua sudah tiada."

Suara lirih itu menarik perhatian dari pemimpin organisasi luar itu. Juga Dazai Osamu.

Higuchi menaiki anak-anak tangga itu, mendekati Fitzgerald yang berdiri dua langkah di depan pintu.

"Gadis itu sudah lama sekali meninggal akibat masalah internal dengan keluarganya hingga ia lenyap bersama kedua orang tuanya sedangkan laki-laki itu meninggalkan kehidupannya dalam misteri. Mengingat tak ada satu pun yang berhasil menemukan lelaki itu sudah pasti ia telah tiada." Higuchi memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Tapi, Tuhan mengatakan hal yang lain, Tuan."

Sebuah tamparan-ah, kau juga boleh mengatakannya sebagai pukulan di pipi kiri pria pirang itu membuat bahu Dazai naik. Higuchi mendapati bekas-bekas kemerahan di tangannya. Ia sepertinya terlalu keras melakukannya. Bukan, sebenarnya 'kurang' keras ia melakukannya.

Sebuah seringai terbit di wajahnya. Tangan kanan itu ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang memerah dan juga perih. Sepertinya kuku-kuku Higuchi juga sukses merobek permukaan kulitnya.

"Hee, tapi siapa sangka bahwa gadis yang seharusnya telah tiada itu malah menamparku, keponakanku?" seringaian Fitzgerald makin naik di sudutnya, Higuchi tahu akan hal itu, "Bahkan tunangannya pun juga berada di tempat ini juga. Ini sungguh keberuntungan bukan?"

Pemuda detektif itu memasukkan kedua tanggannya ke saku celananya. Tungkainya mulai membawanya untuk mendekati kedua orang di depannya, "Ya, ini sebuah kesalahan fatal paman. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan 'Ayah' mengingat kau adalah orang tua angkatnya sekarang?"

Fitzgerald memiringkan kepalanya, "Sesukamu saja."

Menangkis. Tangan kiri itu menangkis pukulan dadakan dari Higuchi. Gadis pirang itu membat pilihan lain dengan cara menggunakan kaki kanannya. Interval waktu itu berubah, nyaris tak ada.

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakan kekuatanmu? Kau ingin mengujiku?"

Higuchi tak menjawab, tapi pukulan dan juga tendangan yang menjadi jawaban non-verbalnya.

"Aku tak harus melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Kedua alis itu naik, pria itu telah diremehkan rupanya. "Setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu denganmu tak kusangka kau berubah menjadi gadis dengan lidah yang tajam."

Kedua manusia dengan surai berwarna pirang dengan tingkatan yang berbeda itu terus melakukannya, seperti siklus air yang tak memiliki akhir. Langkah Fitzgerald menjadi mundur dan Higuchi melakukan gerak antagonisnya. Dazai masih menjadi penonton. Ia perlu tahu dari hasil analisa cepatnya itu.

 _Scarlet_ itu beradu pandangan dengan iris kayu itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa mau pun juga memberikan kode, gadis itu tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan saat ini.

Higuchi makin mendekatkan nilai nol bahkan minus pada interval waktunya. Mungkin saja bisa minus. Dan Fitzgerald tak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah dalam perangkap mereka berdua.

Fitzgerald telah dikelabui, ia tak bisa menang lagi. Kedua iris birunya itu membulat tapi sedetik kemudian senyumanlah yang terukir. Higuchi telah menggunakannya, ' _Takakekurabe_ ' miliknya dan Dazai juga menggunakan ' _Ningen shikkaku_ '. Sekuat apa pun dirinya ia tak memiliki celah untuk diperjuangkan.

Siapa yang tak mengetahui kekuatan supernatural ' _Takakekurabe_ '? Sebuah kekuatan supernatural yang membuat segala macam serangan yang dihasilkan dari kekuatan supernatural lawannya menjadi tak mempan yang hanya meninggalkan angin yang berderu. Ditambah dengan kemampuan mengcopy kekuatan supernatural orang lain dengan sempurna. Kekuatan turun temurun yang keberadaannya sangatlah rahasia di dunia. Higuchi memang beruntung. Sekaligus 'tidak' dalam hal yang berbeda.

Selain itu ' _Ningen shikkaku_ ' yang merupakan kemampuan untuk menetralkan kekuatan orang lain. Dazai tak perlu lelah untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan kekuatan ini.

Higuchi di depannya dan Dazai di belakang pria itu. Fitzgerald harus mengakui ia tak bisa mengelak kenyataan kalahnya hari ini. Karenanya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia memang harus menyerah cepat atau lambat. Permasalah waktu adalah yang paling buruk saat ini.

Kedua iris tanah itu menatap helikopter yang masih terparkir rapi. Jenis helikopter yang sama dengan kejadian tempo hari di kantor Agensi Detektif. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, kuharap kau tak menebar confetti bermasalahmu dengan helikopter itu."

Higuchi dan Dazai menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Biar pun Fitzgerald berulah kembali tak akan mengubah apa pun yang ada.

"Kalau aku keberatan?" tanyanya balik. Higuchi menaikkan kedua bahunya bosan, "Berarti kami tak punya alasan lain lagi untuk hal ini."

Ia meletakkan tangan kiri di pingganya dan tangan kanannya di udara, "Sayang sekali kau tak akan bisa membujukku untuk tidak meledakkan bom-bom itu lagi di gedung ini."

Dazai bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Pemiliki perusahaan ini bukanlah orang yang 'baik-baik' karena ia begitu licin. Selain itu akan sangat senang bila Mori Ougai dan juga Fukuzawa Yukichi melihatnya. Ini akan sangat cocok untuk menjadi ultimatum, ya 'kan?"

Higuchi mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia menyerah, serta juga Dazai yang hanya menarik sebuah senyuman yang mengatakan segalanya saat ini, "Kalau begitu aku tak punya alasan lagi."

Menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya, waktu benar-benar mengalir terlalu cepat baginya, 'reuni' ini terlalu singkat menurutnya, "Kalian juga harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bukan melalui jalur darat tentunya."

Dazai melangkah, ia mendekati Higuchi dan mengkalungkan sebelah tangannya di bahu gadis pirang itu, "Tenang saja, aku dan partnerku bisa 'terbang'."

Kedua sudut itu ditarik dan bola mata itu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju helikopter, "Itu bagus karena aku hanya memiliki satu parasut. Kuharap kalian bisa berbagi dengan adil. Bukan begitu, Dazai Ichiyo?"

Higuchi mengernyit tak suka dan Dazai menampakkan wajahnya seperti orang bodoh karena senangnya, "Oh, aku masih ingat bahwa nama keluargaku masih belum berubah. Mungkin kau sudah pikun sekarang, Papa."

Menyilangkan kedua tangan itu dan meletakannya di depan dada, Fitzgerald masih saja tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggoda sejoli di depannya, "Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya malu-malu. Selain itu kau harus segera menemui kami bersama Dazai di Amerika. Zelda sangat merindukan kalian berdua. Frances tak bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu itu di dalam hati Zelda."

Mulut mungil itu membuka, mengeluarkan zat sisanya. Higuchi harus mengatur kembali jadwalnya baik-baik. Begitu pula Dazai Osamu yang ada di sebelahnya. "Katakan pada Mama bahwa kami berdua akan pergi menemuinya secepatnya."

"Beberapa tahun lagi?" tanya Fitzgerald.

Dazai tersenyum penuh perhatian, "Kuharap akhir pekan ini bisa."

Higuchi menolehkan kepalanya, "Mama sepertinya ingin kita menginap." ucapnya. Dazai kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan juga kedua bola matanya, ia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjentikkan jari-jarinya. "Kalau begitu aku harus mengambil cuti. Kau juga harus mengambil cuti juga. Aku bisa menelepon Mori-san malam ini bila kau mau."

"Tak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula jangan lupa untuk membawakan koperku."

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya kalau begitu." ucap Dazai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya itu.

Atensi Higuchi beralih kembali, ia menatap sesosok pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, "Tiga hari dua malam? Aku tak bisa lebih dari itu."

"Itu lebih dari cukup dan Zelda pasti bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Kuharap sebenarnya." Gadis pirang itu tahu, ada penekanan pada kata 'kuharap'.

Higuchi membuang napas, ada dua sisi dalam dirinya kali ini. Sisi pertama merasa ia tak bisa mengambil cuti selama itu dan sisi selanjutnya merasa bersalah karena membuat ibunya rindu hingga sehebat ini. Sebenarnya ini salahnya Higuchi juga karena interval waktu menelepon Zelda masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu pun kalau Fitzgerald mengingatkannya dalam artian Higuchi harus menelepon balik secepatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan pergi ke sana dan menginap selama lima hari. Mama harus berterima kasih pada kami berdua setidaknya."

Senyuman pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu menunjukkan bahwa ia puas dengan jawaban putrinya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kukirimkan pesawat pribadiku untuk mengantar jemput kalian berdua."

Kepala itu menggeleng, "Mama akan tahu perihal kedatangan kami. Tak bisa lagi menjadi kejutan, Papa." Higuchi memang harus menebus kesalahannya dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi bila sudah begini. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hidupnya dalam teror.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf akan hal itu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengirimi kalian tiket pesawat, bagaimana?" di sinilah gunanya memiliki kekayaan berlimpah. Higuchi mensyukurinya dalam hati.

Dazai menjawab, "Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Kalau begitu kutunggu akhir pekan ini. Alamat rumah kami masih sama dan akan selalu sama." gadis mafia itu tahu, rumah megah nan hangat itu tak akan pernah jatuh ke tangan siapa pun. Bila pun iya sepertinya kiamat akan segera datang dan itu lebih parah dari imajinasi Higuchi dan Dazai. Terutama Fitzgerald pastinya.

"Tunggu saja dengan manis di sofa ruang tamu. Kami akan datang secepat yang kami bisa." Kata Dazai dan pria dengan nama kecil Francis itu tahu bahwa Dazai tak pernah mengingkari kenyataan yang telah ia ucapkan.

Kedua iris biru laut itu bergulir, "Kalau begitu pelukan sebelum Papa-mu kembali ke rumah."

Higuchi melepaskan tangan Dazai yang sedari tadi melingkar di bahunya. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Fitzgerald. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh yang amat ia kenali di dalam memorinya, begitu pula dengan aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mulai di detik ini Higuchi akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke Amerika lebih sering di interval ingatannya dan juga mengirimi kabar hingga lebih dari kuadrat di catatan memorinya. Oh, tentu, ia tak pulang ke rumah megah itu seirang diri saja. Zelda bisa membunuhnya dengan pertanyaan bak gempa bumi.

Dazai yang mendapati kode tak langsung dari Fitzgerald hanya terkekeh ringan dan juga anggukan kepalanya. Fitzgerald memang suka sekali mengatakan pembicaraan sesama pria dengan kode mata seperti barusan itu.

Ketiganya kemudian berjalan menuju helikopter itu setelah entah berapa menit yang terlewati karena Higuchi merasakan Fitzgerald terlalu lama memeluknya saat itu. Tangan kanan pria itu terulur, memberikan sebuah parasut. Ini adalah akhirnya, mereka harus berpisah sekarang juga. "Cepat pakai parasutnya. Bomnya tak akan menunggumu, kau tahu. Sepertinya lantai tiga puluh sembilan tak bisa lebih dari tiga menit lagi." lalu pintu itu ditutup rapat dan baling-baling helikopter itu mulai bergerak dari kecepatan rendah menuju kecepatan tinggi. Membawa manusia di dalam sana untuk menuju negara asal mereka, Amerika Utara.

Higuchi menatap helikopter yang mulai menjauh hingga jarak memberikan batasan kepada kedua _scarlet_ itu. Hingga sebuah tepukan ringan diberikan oleh Dazai, membawanya kembali menuju alam nyata. Tunggu, apa baru saja Higuchi melamun? Ia bahkan tak sadar mengenai hal itu.

"Pegangan yang erat-erat." perintah Dazai. Higuchi menurutinya tanpa mengatakn satu kata pun. Memang tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa karena Dazai sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Higuchi sudah mnegerti dari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh diriya. Higuchi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Dazai dan Dazai sendiri menggendongnya seperti adegan-adengan drama romansa yang sering ditonton oleh Naomi Tanizaki di kantor.

Kedua terjun bebas dan lima belas detik kemudian ledakan terjadi, menyusul keduanya. Bangunan megah dengan lantai mencapai empat puluh itu bahkan roboh mengenai bangunan dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Higuchi merasakan irisnya menyempit. Ia sepertinya sudah melihat apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh Fitzgerald dengan rapinya.

Setengah menit kemudian Higuchi mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan roboh yang mengeluarkan asap-asap tebal berwarna gelap yang membumbung tinggi di udara. Ia menatap pelabuhan-pelabuhan dengan banyak sekali jenis kapal mulai dari yang tidak menggunakan mesin hingga yang paling canggih sekali pun. Tapi bukanlah hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Lautan lepas berwarna birulah yang menjadi dalang itu semua.

"Lautnya indah." gumam Higuchi dengan nada takjub. Sedangkan Dazai Osamu malah menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kupikir kau sering melihat laut. Teritorimu di pelabuhan, bukan?"

Higuchi tersenyum penuh arti, ia kemudian mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku memang sering melihat laut, tapi aku tak pernah menikmatinya seperti ini."

Dazai memiringkan kepalanya, kedua bola mata kayunya menatap lautan berwarna biru gelap yang menghipnotisnya, "Laut itu memang bagus untuk bunuh diri, mengingatkanku pada 'rumah'." ujar Dazai. Higuchi merasakan kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia yakin Dazai pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya tentang keinginan bunuh dirinya ke laut. Tapi pemuda itu tak mengatakan alasannya, bahkan sampai sekarang ini juga. "Masih misteri, kenapa harus laut? Aku lebih suka kau meledak tanpa bekas."

"Karena waktu itu aku benci bertemu dengan orang-orang, itu sungguh melelahkan. Apa mereka diciptakan untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka dengan hidup menyapa sesamanya, pola-pola dari keformalan, menjadi berhati-hari dengan orang lain, kemudian tumbuh menjadi lelah akan sesamanya? Karenanya waktu itu aku lebih suka dengan sendiri." Higuchi mengangguk beberapa kali, tapi ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan laut? Kau masih membicarakan latar belakangnya saja."

"Hal yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh _masyarakat_ adalah hal yang tak bisa dipahami oleh _individu_. Lautan itu bukanlah _masyarakat_ , ia adalah _individu_." jelas Dazai. Higuchi masih mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kau berubah sekarang." komentarnya.

Dazai terkekeh dan Higuchi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dengan dahi yang masih ditekuk, "Ya, tapi aku masih terjerat oleh cerita lamaku yang berubah menjadi sejarah. Ini seperti cinta pertama yang tak lekang oleh waktu."

Gadis pirang itu menatapnya dengan jenaka, "Kalau begitu apakah seorang yang telah berubah sepertimu bisa memahami hal ini?" mafia itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa kepala Dazai menuju rengkuhan hangatnya, "Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat dari pada biasanya. Ini menggangguku, sangat."

"Aneh sekali, aku juga tak mengerti meski pun aku juga mengalaminya." Jawab Dazai dan Higuchi nyaris tertawa keras dibuatnya. Kedua iris _scarlet_ itu dapat merasakan nadi dari pemuda itu. Bagaimana jantungnya juga bertalu-talu kencang.

"Kau akan terbunuh saat mendarat nanti." gumam Higuchi dengan senyuman miringnya. Dazai melirik, "Kau juga bisa saja yang terbunuh. Teman-teman agensiku pasti sudah menuju kemari dengan kecepatan penuhnya." balasnya tak mau kalah dengan gadis yang masih saja setia merengkuhnya itu..

"Aku masih ingin 'terbang' dulu." ucap Higuchi jujur. Ia menyembuyikan kepalanya di lipatan leher Dazai. Menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu. "Tapi kita harus segera mendarat." Higuchi tersenyum iblis, "Kalau begitu sembunyikan aku di dalam mantel itu. Aku yakin tak ada yang meyadarinya bila aku bersembunyi di sana."

"Jadi ini ajakan 'kencan'?" tanya pemuda detektif itu dengan nada menggoda, dibalas dengan dengusan geli gadis mafia, "Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu kalau kau mau."

"Siapkan kedua kakimu kalau begitu, kita harus berlari kembali." iris merah itu bergulir untuk menatap kedua kakinya. Ah, ia bahkan baru ingat ia balapan dengan jarum jam yang terus berdetik itu untuk menuju lantai ke empat puluh itu. "Mereka selalu bisa diandalkan kapan pun aku membutuhkannya."

"Itu baru berita bagusnya." Jeda sejenak, "Jadi ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju saat ini?"

Higuchi memutar kedua bola matanya, tampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku ingin berbaring dengan nyaman dengan lenganmu sebagai bantalannya."

Dazai tak bisa menahan lengkungan bibirnya. Calon istrinya memang selalu cerdas dalam memilih jawaban.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona bijak." Lalu di detik selanjutnya Higuchi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dazai membawa wajah gadis itu mendekat dengan miliknya dan menekan tengkuknya. Wajah mereka kini memiliki nilai nol besar dalah hal jarak.

Tangan keduanya saling bertautan dan napas keduanya saling memburu. Rasa pegal dan juga lelah di kedua tungkai di belakangkan dulu. Saat ini mereka berdua harus kabur. Menuju tempat yang jauh mungkin?

Sudah berapa belokan yang kedua insan itu dan juga sudah berapa nama jalan yang dengan asal diambil oleh Dazai dan Higuchi hanya sebagai pengikutnya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit lebih, hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata kayu itu menemukan sebuah jalan agak sempit yang kosong, tak seorang pun pejalan kaki yang lewat di sana. Ah, sungguh beruntungnya. Akhirnya keduanya bisa berhenti berlari setelah lamanya waktu bergulir.

Mulut mungil itu terbuka, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin demi kebutuhan pernapasannya. Keadaan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan pemuda bersurai kayu yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur napas hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Walau begitu jantung Adam dan Hawa itu masih saja 'berisik'.

"Kau lelah?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Higuchi menahan napasnya dengan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu bahkan seperti baru ingat bahwa ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di tanah sejak bermenit-menit lalu lamanya. Hei, sejak kapan mereka sudah tak 'terbang' lagi? Dazai menelisik penglihatannya dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah gadis itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, walau ia tahu telapak tangannya itu sedang berkeringat dan bisa saja melepaskan tangan kecil Higuchi itu tiap waktu.

Gelengan kepala itu menjadi jawabannya. Dan Dazai menaikkan bibirnya sebagai timpalannya.

"Hei, rasanya aku ingin membawamu kabur saat ini juga." Ujar Dazai sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding bangunan yang dingin. Higuchi mendengus mengejeknya, "Justru akulah yang akan membawamu pergi."

"Jadi, kita sama-sama membawa kabur satu sama lain?" ejek pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu atas penuturan Higuchi barusan.

"Kemana?" Dazai kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

Higuchi tersenyum miring. Ia tahu jawaban yang akan membuat Dazai nyaris kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku suka rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi hangat akan canda dan juga tawa. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang istri biasa dan aku suka menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak. Aku akan sangat bahagia bila tiap kali aku bangun ada dirimu di sebelahmu. Lalu aku suka bila kau tak memilih-milih tentang makanan dan juga rajin membersihkan diri. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung sedunia bila aku berhasil membuatmu hanya bisa terpaku padamu dan menghabiskan wakyu hingga hari tuaku dengan genggamanmu."

Higuchi merasakan sebuah berat di bahu kirinya. Dazai sedang meletakkan dahinya di bahu gadis itu. Ia menyembuyikan raut wajahnya saat ini. Sungguh, Dazai kehilangan cara otaknya untuk mengolah kata-kata untuk diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang ini juga kau lah istriku." Higuchi memejamkan kedua matanya. Menutup kedua iris indah berwarna merah itu. Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya saat-saat fana ini dengan rasa takut saat waktu akan memisahkan mereka berdua, "kau hanya istriku seorang dan hanya diriku suamimu seorang."

Dan jari manis Higuchi telah berhiaskan sebuah cincin simple manis. Begitu pula yang ada di jari Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Oke, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs dengan pairing super crack yaitu Osamu Dazai x Higuchi Ichiyo. Maafkan bila feel romansanya sama sekali tak berasa atau malah sebenarnya gak ada sama sekali di fic ini. Dah, yang jelas selamat membaca untuk para readersku...**


End file.
